It's not all about Quidditch
by BlueFullMoon
Summary: Es geht um Oliver Wood und um seine Gefühle für Katie Bell.!Die Story gehört nicht mir,sie gehört Fio(JenniferBlack)!Und sie ist Kommisüchtig(grins).Also REVIEWT schön.DRINGEND!(smile)
1. Geht's dir gut?

So hier kommt mal wieder ne neue FF von mir. Aber ich warne euch vor. Es wird eine Kurzgeschichte und ich habe nicht vor eine lange FF daraus zu machen. Ich danke Nessie da ich sie ohne sie nicht geschrieben hätte und diese FF so nicht entstanden wäre. Dankeschön.  
  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.  
  
Altersbeschränkung: Ich denke es sollte jeder selber wissen. Da nichts Schlimmes drin vorkommen wird denke ich aber ab 6.  
  
Es war ein grauer Herbstmorgen als Oliver Wood seinen Besen nahm und raus zum Quidditchfeld ging um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und ein paar Runden zu fliegen.  
  
Seit tagen war er nicht mehr er selbst. Er dachte nur noch nach, passte im Unterricht nicht mehr auf und vergaß sogar das Training.  
  
Er wusste nicht wo dran es lag aber eins wusste er. Es war nicht normal. Oliver stieg auf seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Oben in der Luft flog er ein paar Runden. Hier fühlte er sich frei und von jedem Problem ausgeschlossen.  
  
Im Gryffindorturm  
  
Katie Bell saß in einem Sessel in einer ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum und las ein Buch.  
  
Als eine Gestalt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte und diesen verlies. Sie konnte nicht erkennen wer es war aber sie wusste das diese Person zum Quidditchfeld wollte da sie einen Besen gesehen hatte.  
  
Katie stand auf warf ihr Buch auf den Sessel holte ihren Besen aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal und ging der Person hinterher.  
  
Als sie am Quidditchfeld ankam sah sie Oliver auf seinem Besen oben in der Luft.  
  
"Hey Oliver.", rief sie dem braunhaarigen Jungen zu.  
  
Oliver drehte sich um und flog runter zu Katie. "Hey Katie. Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen."  
  
"Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen."  
  
"Sag mal was ist eigentlich los mit dir. Du bist seit Tagen so komisch."  
  
"Mir gehts gut. Wirklich. Komm lass was fliegen. Wir haben schließlich in zwei tagen ein Spiel gegen Slytherin."  
  
Oliver und Katie stiegen auf ihre Besen und stießen sich vom Boden ab.  
  
Da war es wieder. Dieses kribbeln im Bauch was Oliver schon seit ein paar tagen hatte wenn er Katie sah.  
  
Er schaute zu ihr rüber und musste lächeln. Sie flog echt gut. Wahrscheinlich besser als Alicia und Angelina.  
  
Er guckte wieder nach vorn und konnte noch rechtzeitig den Torringen ausweichen.  
  
Sie flogen noch eine Weile so rum als Katie landete und reingehen wollte. Oliver landete kurz nach ihr und ging ihr hinterher.  
  
Als die beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, setzten sie sich vor den Kamin und schwiegen.  
  
Oliver starrte schon die ganz Zeit ins Feuer und hörte somit auch nicht Katie die krampfhaft versuchte mit ihm zu reden.  
  
"Hey Oliver ich rede mit dir. Sag mal was ist mit dir los. Du bist seit tagen schon so. Und eben da warst du auch total abwesend. Jetzt sag mir bitte was mit dir los ist."  
  
"Mit mir ist nichts los. Mir gehts gut. Wirklich."  
  
Katie sah ihren besten Freund mitleidig an stand aber dann auf um zum Frühstück zu gehen.  
  
"Ich geh jetzt essen kommst du mit?"  
  
"Was nein. Ich geh noch was schlafen. Wir sehen uns dann später bei Zaubertränke." Oliver stand auf und ging Richtung Jungenschlafsaal. Katie sah ihm noch kurz hinterher ging aber dann in die Große Halle runter.  
  
Keine Sorge. Es wird noch mind. 2 Chaps geben*g* 


	2. Aus der Bahn geworfen

Als Oliver sich hingelegt hatte, hatte er versucht zu schlafen. Aber irgendwie wollte ihm das nicht gelingen. Dauernd musste er an sie denken. Was war nur mit ihm los. Man konnte ihn doch sonst nicht so leicht aus der Bahn werfen.  
  
Aber seit er dieses Jahr in den Zug nach Hogwarts gestiegen ist und sich zu seinen Freunden, unter anderem Katie Bell, gesetzt hatte war er nicht mehr er selbst. Er saß nur da und dachte nach oder war nicht ganz anwesend und in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt gefangen.  
  
Auch heute und die letzten wochen war es so. Sogar die Lehrer fingen an sich Sorgen zu machen, da Oliver eigentlich immer gut in der Schule war. Er passte einfach nicht mehr auf und vergaß Hausaufgaben oder machte was falsch. Manchmal schaute er zu Katie rüber und war dann wieder in Gedanken. Auch beim Quidditch war er nicht er selbst. Er ließ beim Training jeden Ball durch und konzentrierte sich nicht. Oder er kam zu spät oder manchmal gar nicht. Und das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Der Quidditch vernatiker kommt zu spät zum Training. Aber seit er Katie im Zug gesehen hatte, war Oliver total anders geworden. Langsam stand Oliver auf und ging runter zum Frühstück da nachdenken sowieso nicht weiter half. Er musste mit Katie reden. Und zwar noch heute.  
  
Als er in der Großen Halle umsah, sah er Katie mit Alicia und Angelina am Gryffindortisch sitzen.  
  
Langsam ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich neben Katie.  
  
"Na du Schlafmütze. Auch mal wieder wach?"  
  
"Hmm. Ich hab nicht geschlafen. Konnte nicht.", sagte Oliver und stand auf.  
  
Katie sah ihm hinterher und ging auch.  
  
"Hey Oliver warte mal. Was ist los mit dir. Du schläfst kaum noch du ißt kaum noch was und dann soll ich dir glauben das nichts ist?"  
  
"glaub was du willst aber lass mich bitte in ruhe."  
  
Und dann ging Oliver richtung Quidditchfeld. Katie stand noch einen moment da, und ging dann gedankenverloren in den Gryffindorturm. Dort ging sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal legte sich aufs Bett und fing an zu weinen.  
  
Was war bloß mit ihrem besten Freund passiert? Er war noch nie so abweisend zu ihr gewesen.  
  
Katie merkte nicht wie sich die Tür öffnete und sich jemand neben ihr aufs Bett setzte.  
  
"Hey Kate. Was ist los? Ist was passiert?"  
  
Katie schreckte hoch. Neben ihr saß Angelina.  
  
"Nein...Ja. Oliver ist passiert."  
  
"Was hat er denn gemacht?"  
  
"Naja. Seit tagen ist er so komisch zu mir. Er ist total abweisend zu mir. Redet nicht mehr mit mir und ignoriert mich vollkommen."  
  
"Naja. Wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde, würde ich sagen da hat sich jemand verliebt. Aber aufs heftigste. Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?"  
  
"Was verliebt. Aber doch nicht in mich? Oder doch?"  
  
"Wenn ich mir das alles so anhöre würde ich sagen ja. So wie er sich dir gegenüber verhält. Ich rede mal mit ihm. Am besten sofort. Weißt du wo er hin ist?"  
  
"Ja. Zum Quidditchfeld. Ach und Angie. Danke für deine Hilfe."  
  
"Hey dafür sind Freunde da. Nicht? Und icht mehr weinen. Sobald ich mit ihm geredet hab wird er schon mit dir reden."  
  
Angelina stand mit einem letzten Blick auf Katie auf und ging. Als sie draussen vorm Gemeinschaftsraum war ging sie draussen auf die Ländereien Hogwarts´ und zum Quidditchfeld. Sie fand Oliver auf einen der Tribühnen sitzen.  
  
Sie ging zu Oliver und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
"Hey Oli. Was ist denn los? Ich hab Kate eben gesehen. Sie war total durch den Wind."  
  
"Hey Angie. Mit mir ist nichts. Ich hab nen schlechten Tag erwischt."  
  
"Das muss aber ein langer tag sein."  
  
"Was wollt ihr eigentlich von mir. Reicht es euch nicht wenn ich sage das es mir gut geht. Müsst ihr alle noch tausendmal nachfragen?"  
  
"Ja das müssen wir. Oliver deine beste Freundin weiß nicht mehr was sie machen soll weil sie sich sorgen um dich macht."  
  
"Sie brauch sich keine Sorgen machen es geht mir gut."  
  
"Das kannst du vielleicht Katie erzählen aber nicht mir. Geht es zufällig um Kate?"  
  
"Nein...Ja. Ich weiß doch nicht was ich machen soll?"  
  
"Naja ich würde sagen red mit ihr. Ihr konntet euch sechs Jahre lang alles erzählen dann könnt ihr das jetzt auch. Und Oliver weißt du was ich glaube? Ich glaube du bist mächtig in sie verliebt. Stimmts?"  
  
"Ja. Aber ich bin doch nur so zu ihr weil ich angst hab. Angst vor ihrer Reaktion."  
  
"Oliver Wood. Wie lang kennt ihr euch nun? 16 Jahre? 17? Sie wird dich schon nich angeeckelt in die Ecke stoßen da ich genau weiß das sie das selbe für dich empfindet. Und jetzt geh zu ih und red mit ihr. Denn sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren."  
  
Dann stand Angelina auf und ließ einen total perplexen Oliver sitzen.  
  
So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Sorry das noch nichts passiert und alles so schlimm dargestellt wird aber als ich dieses Chap geschrieben hab gings mir nit besonders gut. Also seit gnädig mit mir und schreibt kommies, Eure Fio(JenniferBlack)  
  
******* Ich soll einmal ein Danke schön an Sympathex für das liebe Kommi sagen und Fio schreib auf jeden Fall noch 1 Chap. Und als 2. ein Danke schön an Souki. Fio hofft, dass dir die Story gefällt und sie hofft das es dir nicht weh getan hat gegen die Wand zu laufen*gg* ******* 


	3. Aussprache

Immer noch total perplex stand Oliver auf und ging rein. Im Gemeinschaftsraum ging er die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Katie lag auf ihrem Bett und schien nachzudenken.  
  
Oliver ging rein, verschloss die Tür und setzte sich neben seine Freundin aufs Bett.  
  
"Hey Kate. Wie gehts dir?"  
  
"Wie es mir geht. Keine Ahnung. Ich denk mal beschissen."  
  
"Kate es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht. Wirklich. Ich weiß einfach nur nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll."  
  
"Du hättest einfach nur mit mir reden können. Ist das so schwer? Wor haben uns 16 Jahre alles erzählen können und jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr?"  
  
"Doch. Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich dir das sagen soll."  
  
Oliver sah Katie an.  
  
"Sags doch einfach. Ich reiß dir schon nicht den Kopf ab. Und das müsstest du eigentlich wissen Oliver Wood.", sagte Katie grinsend.  
  
"Das würde ich dir auch nicht zutrauen. Ich weiß nicht du bist anders als die anderen die ich kenne."  
  
"Was heißt anders. Außerdem kennen wir uns schon unser Leben lang. Und die anderen nicht. Da ist das normal."  
  
"Ja aber. Ach ich weiß doch auch nicht. Mein ganzes Leben hab ich mich eigentlich nur auf Quidditch konzentriert und dann das."  
  
"Was ist "das"?"  
  
"Keine ahnung. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich sag doch ich hab mich die ganze Zeit nur für Quidditch interessiert das ich meine Umwelt gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen hab. Also nicht so heftig. Aber ich hab sogar Harry gesagt es sei mir egal wenn es ihn vom Besen schlägt, solange er vorher den Schnatz fängt. Ich weiß sowas sollte ich nicht sagen aber ich war einfach nur so sauer auf McGonagall weil sie den Besen behalten wollte."  
  
"Oliver du redest schon wieder von Quidditch. Sag doch einfach was du sagen willst. Oder soll ich den anfang machen?"  
  
Katie sah zu Oliver und lächelte.  
  
"Sorry wollt ich nicht. Aber es ist einfacher gesagt als getan."  
  
"Nagut dann mach ich den Anfang bevor du ganz aus dem Konzept kommst. Also wir kennen uns schon seit 16 Jahren richtig? Und wir sind seit 16 Jahren die besten Freunde. Und es war auch nie mehr zwischen uns. Aber seit diesem Jahr ist da was, was ich nicht beschreiben kann. Aber es ist da. Oliver seit du dieses Jahr in unser Abteil gekommen bist wusste ich das ich mehr für dich empfinde. Oli ich liebe dich. So jetzt ist es raus."  
  
Katie sah zu Oliver der nicht wusste was er sagen sollte und nur da saß und Katie ansah.  
  
"Jetzt sag du doch auch mal was dazu. Ich hab schon den anfang gemacht. Bitte lass mich jetzt nicht so doof da stehen.", sagte Katie und sah Oliver verzweifelnd an.  
  
Oliver holte luft um was zu sagen entschied sich dann aber anders und rutschte stattdessen näher zu Katie hin nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss den Katie erwiderte.  
  
Nachdem sich die beiden glöst hatten sahen sie sich schweigend.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Oliver und stand auf.  
  
"Komm lass uns runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Angie fragt sich sicher was wir treiben." Oliver sah Katie an und hielt ihr eine Hand hin.  
  
Sie nahm Olivers Hand und dann gingen sie zusammen runter zu den anderen.  
  
****** Kommentar von Fio: Danke Souki. Ich weiß das es so wenige gibt deswegen schreib ich sie auch. Bin auch ein großer Fan von Oliver *gg* Hoffe dir gefällt sie weiterhin. **** Kommentar von mir: Fio hat mir gesagt, dass es noch ein Chap geben wird. Also keine Sorge sondern freut euch schon mal.*smile**auch freu* 


End file.
